Prototypes
by YankeeFlame
Summary: A MEETING WITH A DOCTOR GOES AWRY Just an idea I wanted to get out, to see what y'all thought about it! No smut. Nothing sexual, yet. Just read and let me know if y'all would like to see more of it! Slight OOC (I guess) if we're basing their personalities off the show; however they are older in this story and as we grow older our personalities become more rooted. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm in med school and now and this is just an idea to help me organize my thoughts outside of the stress of school. To be honest, I was driving to atlanta to see my boyfriend and was thinking of this little dribble drabble in my head and it kinda grew into a full blown storyline over the 8 hour drive!  
**

 **But I'm not too sure if I want it to be a story yet or not, but I'll you guys be the judge of it, because I'm terrible at judging myself and don't know when to quit so if it sucks, by all means lol let me know. I'll make sure to post a few chapters through this week and you guys can let me know what y'all think. Also there are a few OC's in here so if they bother you, I really wouldn't read this!**

 **Ps- planning on moving this to Ao3 if y'all really want a story to be made out of it! Have fun reading!**

* * *

Two females stood stoically before them, one just slightly shorter than the other but nonetheless lithe in form. Arms folded behind backs, eyes locked on imaginary prey hanging in the distance; their expression caught in a statuesque fashion showing neither pain nor pleasure whilst the surgeon general explained their purpose to the new war against peace to the gundam pilots.

Each pilot quietly eyed this self esteemed Doctor, as he articulated his plan through ragged breaths. Lady Une called each of the Preventers here today to discuss newly designed weaponry and here they stood for almost an hour listening to this physician juggle similes up and have a conversation with himself over medical jargon; none of the men knew the exact age of the doctor but he wasn't extremely agile, as to not pose a threat to any of the younger gentlemen. Each of the pilots couldn't tell if he meant to claptrap on and stumble over the same concept multiple times or not, but he did and so he driveled on about the two females.

"So like I was saying, the two standing in front of you are just test prototypes-"

The blonde pilot cleared his throat as he spoke, "Test prototypes? I apologize Doctor, but I thought we were here to discuss our potential arsenal. And you speak of these young ladies as if they are of experimental value as well as if they are weapons themselves; we are now in an era of equality and humanity. Excuse me for being bold but these two ladies are human, are they not?"

The doctor nodded understanding the man's confusion, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose, "Yes yes of course, but these ladies are not to be sneezed at-"

"They are _women_." The Asian fighter spat out, "Nothing more."

The braided pilot faltered at this comment; he knew bringing Wufei along would be a mistake of the age. Every time the man opened his mouth, a new enemy would suddenly appear and if it wasn't for the fact that he was such a calculated prick, people might take his coarse diction as a jest. Let alone if the situation involved women; you could hand the man a date on a silver platter he'd turn it down with sword in fist and a scowl on his face. Nevertheless, the doctor merely snorted at the Asian fighter's "observation". Removing the thick rimmed bifocals, the doctor slowly turned to the girls, their posture didn't waver from the stone like appearance from before.

"O," the doctor coughed out, "will you kindly demonstrate for these gentlemen a smidgeon of the training you've been through." A pair of lavender eyes dotted profound with thick lashes, skittered across the doctors face before he punctuated the demand with an open hand gesture. Agent Yuy noted that the other set of eyes, belonging to her friend, didn't stray from the location from where both were originally resting. All was still and the gentlemen surveyed the elderly doctor's hand as it began to return to it's spot, at his side. Before the doctor could lower his hand though, the lavender eyed "woman" as Wufei had so kindly stated, had phased out of her designated placement, leaving her partner still rooted in place. Shock hit Heero, bewildered at this girl's reflexes, he snapped his focus onto his gunbelt, hidden beneath his shirt ready to -

"What the-" Heero felt sick to his stomach, the adrenaline began to course through him when his fingers latched onto the empty gun holster. _No! Where did it go?_ Heero's mind reeled as he scanned the ground beneath his feet, searching for answers that would never come until he heard a light tap of the metallic flooring. His eyes cast up through his brows only to see the lavender eyed girl standing exactly where she was prior, just as emotionless, a gun poised perfectly in her hands. His gun.

"Shit!" Duo's language rang throughout the chamber as the girl's lavender eyes raced from one pilot, to the next. Her face still extremely bland and her posture was extremely relaxed as well, all except for the butt of the gun held in between both hands. She seemed to be sizing each of them up meanwhile Quatre was attempting to form sentences, think of ways to get them out of this hoax or maybe bide some time. But Wufei was the first to open his mouth making haste in letting this particular female know all about where he stood in the food chain.

"You bitch. Don't be a coward! Shoot us!" He bellowed, still frozen in his tracks. He verbally begged for death, but Heero knew that this was a sham. If he could get her to shoot, it might catch her off guard just long enough to disable her. But she remained still.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Quatre tried to reason, only to have her toss a quick, disinterested glance back at the heir. _What is this girl? I can't get a read on her._ Her muscles were relaxed and natural as if she was conditioned to murder; a sociopath maybe, void of all emotions.

Each of the men stiffened as they watched a single digit leisurely drag the safety back, their muscles quaking at click the gun made as the safety had reached it's destination but caught in the moment of whether or not to move. Moments passed as the air remained thick, not one muscle twitched amongst the younger men in the room.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The blonde pilot spoke again, eyes darting towards at the doctor who was still turned, showing his backside to the onslaught about to occur.

Lavender orbs darted to and from each target, ignoring the diplomatic man. She was located less than 20 paces away from the gundam pilots, and that was plenty enough distance to rip that gun from her grasp. A low grumble erupted from Trowa when he made a snap decision to dodge left and then run straight for her.

 _ **BANG**_

The bullet cut through the air, stopping the tallest of the pilots in his tracks. Quatre's blue eyes went wide with terror, still staring at the silver barrel of the gun that just released fire. Neck twisted, Quatre looked to the left towards Trowa, fear for his friend swelling through his eyes as he visually scanned his friend for an entrance wound, exit wound, anything that would harm him. The doctor slapped his calloused, arthritic hands together in what someone could only surmount as a slow clap. With the movement and grace of a cat the girl had shot the gun and then kneeled to place the gun on the ground, as gently as she took it. From there she lightly pushed her body from the flooring and her posture returned to that of the beginning, of a well worked soldier.

"The fuck was that?!" Duo exclaimed after shock had freed him from his backwards position.

"Trowa, you're-"

"I'm fine, Quatre." Trowa bit at the worried remark, his eyes narrowing at the girl who just grazed the right lateral side of his neck. He reached up to feel the cold sensation the bullet left behind only to realize, there was no blood - just a mild rash arising from the heat of the gunfire. Quatre threw a glance from his friend to the lavender eyed girl, still in quite a bit of unassuming horror.

"Who are you?! That was inhuman!" Duo said, whilst Wufei clicked the safety off his own gun, bullseye on a kill shot for the doctor.

"I'm exactly who I said I was, and these are my test prototypes that could potentially help each of you out with the rise above new OZ or whom ever they claim to be." His arm extended towards either of the females as he kept rambling, "And you haven't even seen the best part so I wouldn't be too keen on that action yet, Agent Chang." The doctor alluded to the target he was making himself out to seem, as he made his best arthritic finger gun and pretended to shoot the Asian man.

"Your fembot just tried to make us swiss cheese, Doc! Try and explain why we shouldn't off you!" Hand resting on his own pistol, Duo's trigger finger ready to go at the wrong whistle of the old man's lips. The doctor, who at this moment seemed more clinically insane than he did intellectual, simply straightened his back the best he could and paid close attention to Duo with a smile resting beneath his mustache.

"I don't see why you should. As the amazing gundam pilots you are, I only see peacekeepers and new age hippies." Focus narrowed as the old man's mustache wiggled when he spoke, "Besides your friend is not dead nor has he been made into any kind of cheese." Wufei audibly groused, his hold on the gun never slipping as Trowa's hands balled into firm fists.

"As sardonic as that may be, please do not mistake our benevolence for inanity, Doctor." Quatre's eloquent speech was luring but even then, the blonde pilot felt ill as began to lose his composure; his lips forming a tight line with each word that laced his tongue. There was a silence, punctuated by taxing respirations and who could stare harder into the odd Doctor's face. The girls' eyes however, were still locked onto the same position they have been for the past few moments; still relaxed, but ready to jump at the drop of a hat. It was then, that the doctor bounced and his hands came together in a prayer like formation as if he had an epiphany of some sorts.

"Ah yes! Agent Yuy, would you like your pistol back!?" Gleefully, the Doctor's eyes lit up and Duo looked at Heero with incredulity, then he threw it to the gun on the floor.

"THE FUCK!" Duo was always good at expressing emotions with blasphemies thrown askew.

"This is a trick." Heero muttered out, his blue eyes located on his gun resting at the female's side. Wufei's voice gruff and hurriedly chimed in, a little too eager.

"They are luring us into a trap."

"No, no, no! No trap!" The doctor stated matter of factly, raising both hands in defense, "Just know what's coming and I'm trying to help Lady Une and the Preventer's out!"

"Fuckin' Une, man." Duo rubbed his temples as he fell into a more relaxed state. "Q, man. What do you think about this ol' coot and his fembots?" Agent Winner, had regained his poise and the small smile on his face indicated that he didn't really feel well about progressing much with this so called doctor, although he did say he had information about future enemy arsenals. Quatre was suddenly very aware of the placement of his hands as he lay them at his sides with ease making sure to make no hasty motions as to agitate anyone in this situation.

"Do you know exactly what's coming for us, Doctor?" The blonde headed pilot stood really his head slightly cocked to one side, eyeing the doctor in his periphery.

"No. Not exactly, but I have an idea!" The doctor stated once again a little too passionate about his life endeavors.

"We will talk, then." Quatre's head bowed in a single languid nod; deciding to see what information this physician could give them while disobeying that blaring red halt sign in the back of his head. It could bide them time, just in case they aren't who they say they are in this moment; he wagered, "However, it must be somewhere neutral, Doctor. After all, this will be a meeting relating to business I hope and this location is very much one sided." The Winner heir alluded to the belly of a hangar they were located within, too much room around and no where to have the upper hand just in case of an ambush. The expression on Quatre's face seemed to lighten although his attitude did not follow as easily, he needed to speak to the others now. The doctor was ecstatic as he hobbled up to the blonde pilot to discuss business-meeting plans.

Heero never took his eyes off of the taller girl, the one who stole his gun. She hadn't moved a muscle, not a cough, not a sneeze, not even a muscle twitch. Otherworldly. He didn't like it. He straightened his spine as he lowered his stare to his gun, resting at her feet. Pressing his shoulder's back, he took a step forward locking his eyes on the lavender eyed female - she didn't move. He took another step in time with the first, swinging his left leg a little more naturally to put himself even closer to the girl and his gun - still no movement, was she even alive? Agent Yuy took several more steps, closing the gap between himself and the gun - the female didn't even bat an eye at the motions. Still uneasy, he bent at the knee to nimbly sweep his personal weaponry from it's resting position on the floor, only to return it to its empty holster at his side.

Hearing the metallic click of Wufei's safety, Heero also felt fairly certain the girls were no longer a threat to them. Actually if it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of their chest, no one would've been the wiser to have mistaken them for actual robots.

Duo stepped forth, coming to rest at Heero's side, choosing to stand directly in front of the shorter girl. Taking note that her eyes were a lack luster blue, almost gray, he also mentally jotted down that she reacted to no movement as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Dude. Are these girls even around? It's like the lights are on but no one's home, well until Einstein waves his hand I guess." Duo tried to reason with his own logic, the stony pools staring directly through his ribcage. Trowa joined his two comrades just maybe not as close knit to the girls, leaving Quatre to listen to the Doctor drivel on about a new electric beam he's been working on. This was an odd situation, they had been attacked and yet something felt off about the entire thing. He couldn't seem to put a finger on it. Everything should've logically screamed threat but he didn't see the girls as a hazard even after the gunshot, but maybe they were. Maybe it was the laissez-faire doctor's energy flowing through out the room, he wasn't sure. Then, he saw the first human reaction in the shorter pilot, her hands drew back into fists as she zero'd in on the close proximity of the man in front of her.

"Hey Duo, how about we give the girl some air." Trowa's voice poignant with each word he drew; he still was unsure. He could've been shot and while it wasn't really on his list of things not to accomplish today, he really would rather not.

"Yeah yeah, alright man." but before he could physically back away, he inhaled deeply and bent down intentionally in the shorter girls face to make sure he locked eyes with her. Trowa noted that her eyes didn't move from the level plane they lay on, but her knuckles were begging to blanch and he could've sworn he saw her jaw twitch. The black pupils held within gray, dilated as he came to rest with his hands on his knees, his eyes spot on her lifeless orbs. Watching their teammate, merely inches away from a prospective death trap, Trowa and Heero held their breath as Duo held her unwavering gaze. Moments passed by, her fists still tense, they both seemed to stare at one another, Duo's eye ogling getting more and more challenging as he just stood directly in the line of fire. His tight lipped gawk growing intense as brows knit together and tears began to well up upon his lower lash line and it was only then, after a long pause... she broke.

* * *

 **So I know I didn't utilize too many descriptive words in this chapter as far as the "fembots" are concerned - there was a reason for that. In this chapter I wanted the girls to be seen mainly for their eye color and not based on boob size and blahdy blah what have you. I will definitely get more descriptive as the story progresses because I feel like I enjoy immersing readers in the atmosphere of the story line, I promise, but for now let me know what y'all think about it in the comments and I'll make sure to not waste your time on a silly story!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Like I said in the first chapter, let a girl know what you guys think! Otherwise, this stories getting Kobe'd to the trash! I even threw in some more descriptive terms that way you can recognize who is speaking in this one #YoureWelcome  
**

 **Have fun and I'll see ya at the bottom!**

* * *

 _RECAP Chapter 1  
_

 _Moments passed by, her fists still tense, they both seemed to stare at one another, Duo's eye ogling getting more and more challenging as he just stood directly in the line of fire. His tight lipped gawk growing intense as brows knit together and tears began to well up upon his lower lash line and it was only then, after a long pause... she broke._

* * *

She blinked.

"AAHA!" Duo leapt up like a frog trying to reach the metaphorical arms of his never found princess, guffawing with each hop, "They ARE human!"

"Stop with this nonsense, Maxwell." Wufei stated, somehow magically caught off guard by his friend's games.

"She blinked!" Duo took a tiny step back, hands on his hips proudly while he reveled in this tiny triumph; the female's blue eyes followed his own, agony and abashment stressed her features. At this sign of humanity, he reared back in a giant chortle, and began to shout about his mini achievement. Losing her sang-froid like appearance, the taller girl whipped her head to the side to cast a glance towards the shorter girl, which only caused the pilot to grow louder in his celebration.

"Two down!" Duo cackled, having to clutch his abdomen in hilarity.

"There's only two, you imbecile." Heero stated flatly, no longer feeling slighted by the two, new found, "human" women. Trowa couldn't help but loosen up at the sight of the facial expression the smaller girl gave Duo, it was quite funny, he to admit.

Either fembot looked at one another and exchanged diminutive furrowed glances

Quatre turned to the other men who were all still watching the girls try and regain what they had recently lost. The gray, Einstein-esque doctor completely rotated to face his prototypes and with this motion Quatre tried his best to maybe not create anymore animosity than there already was, if that's what that demonstration was supposed to be showing.

"Upholding professionalism is not Agent Maxwell's specialty Doctor, you're going to have to excuse my friend." The Arabic man watched the medical gentleman's spine pop stick straight before he slapped a hand against his thigh in jovial celebration.

"Well no apologies will be given!"

Trowa whipped his head, an incredulous look strained on his face whereas the doctor continued to ramble.

"These two need to lighten up and realize life isn't worth walking around with an enema constantly shove up your ass." He hobbled over to the statue like forms of the ladies, placed a hand on either of their shoulders and uttered an unintelligible syllable.

With that single barely audible noise, the girls both blinked at the doctor, eyes steady before launching off and into something else. Lavender eyes fluttered to the ground, while the mouth of the shorter girl dropped into a grimace. Faces showing expression currently, their stances relaxed slightly as well, one placing most of her weight on one leg while the other came to rest with her right foot wrapped around her left ankle. Straight spines fell like wet towels to the metallic floor as shoulders rolled back, bones popping into their rightful position along their tracks of motion. Lavender eyes rose to meet the challenge of Agent Barton's stare, as he warily eyed the girl. She gave a small nod with an even smaller smile.

 _Was this girl apologizing, nonverbally?_ The thought raked across his mind.

Blue steel eyes of the shorter girl cast themselves over their owner's shoulder, pretending to be elsewhere in the complex at that moment. Her forearm came to rest on her hip bone as her long fingers lightly grasped the elbow of her other arm.

 _She looks… uncomfortable._ Trowa's eyes narrowed at both girls like his mind was studying a Picasso painting, almost sure but completely unsure simultaneously.

The doctor cleared his throat with a gruff cough, "Ladies, thank you. You may leave us now." Each of the girls nodded with respect and calmly left the hangar, light footsteps rapping the large corridor, fading into the mechanical whirl of the building with ever growing distance.

The gray mustached man, took a long sigh, "Amazing, aren't they?"

"Obedient like well trained dogs." Heero mumbled, mostly to himself, hoping the doctor's hearing had been calloused over time. Sadly, he was much more alert than given credit for.

"Ah yes, however they smell so much better than dogs do!" The doctor proclaimed with a finger raised. Quatre was lost in thought, he really needed to talk with everyone alone, about the doctor and these girls who caught them off guard. Speaking of which, a conference call with Lady Une also seemed to be in order.

"Doctor, I don't mean to be curt but we have prior obligations to attend to this afternoon." Quatre stated diplomatically, showing the elder a respectful smile.

"Yes yes! Of course! I remember what it was like to be your age! Still youthful and ready! Go on, I will see each of you in the early morning!" The doctor nodded, now more jovial than when they first met him. With that he shook each of the Preventer's hands and bid them farewell.

"You alright, man?" Duo asked walking in stride with Trowa. Flashing back to not an hour before, Trowa acknowledged the man with a simple nod.

"Yes." Trowa answered calmly, "The bullet just grazed my neck."

"I couldn't get a read on either of the girls. They weren't responding to anything I put out." Quatre's brows furrowed as he changed the subject, only slightly, talking about his Newtype abilities.

"Could they be Anti-Newtypes?" Heero questioned.

"They don't have any special powers, except baring children." Wufei said, obviously perturbed at the conversation.

"Don't be so quick to judge Wufei; you should know better than any of us not to judge someone based upon looks." Quatre chastised the Asian pilot.

"Do not patronize me, Winner. I know very well what I saw and they are both just human females." Wufei snapped at the Arabian.

"But she had Heero's gun, right?" Duo, starting another conversation, reasoned with himself, "She never came within distance of us at all..." as he thought backwards, mulling over their footsteps. Folding his arms behind his head, his stride became lackadaisical as he got lost in thought.

"She took it off my person directly after she disappeared." Heero lightly rested his hand on the gun to make sure it was still in the holster.

"Weird," Duo said, eyes still cast upward, "To say 'I'm interested' would be an understatement."

"Same here Duo," Quatre agreed with the more outspoken of the bunch, "But also watch your words tomorrow, I didn't get a terribly awful feeling but I also don't agree when guns are aimed at us."

"I don't agree with meeting with the Doctor tomorrow." Wufei didn't seem to like the old man. To be honest, Wufei didn't seem to care for anyone.

"I'm having a conference call with Lady Une as soon as we get back to headquarters. To make sure everyone in this meeting has been given the run down: background check, medical history, war history, etc." Quatre reached for the door knob leading outside the bizarre doctor's complex, making a mental to do list. Salty air whipped at his blonde hair, pushing it about his face and he looked out over the sea spotting a storm culminating in the distance. He sighed as his facial muscles relaxed and his mouth upturned in a fond smile.

A vast cerulean ocean stretched on; for miles it ran, waves rising up to kiss the tempestuous clouds and then falling back to Earth like a rhythmic waltz. The gulls and sea lions joined in, howling in time with the setting sun striking the pristine sands with timpani. Thunder began to sway and roll with the tides, the hastening breeze creating an accelerando as it awakened the leaves in the trees. The symphony of Earth always pulled at something in Quatre and he felt despondent almost, an ever-growing sadness the further he was from Earth.

People took Earth for granted, he was well aware of that but he hoped that maybe there were still people whom looked at the planet, at the ocean like he. The grand enormity of oceans continuously seemed to captivate people on Earth, painting a beautiful sequence of how tiny people truly were in comparison. He wondered if space had that same effect. Space was larger than any ocean, nature or man made, but the entire concept of space was nothing like Earth. Nothing could beat the gorgeous planet, and that's why he fought for it roughly 10 years back and that's why he's going to fight for it again. Indigo eyes traced the waterline, observing the influence one wave had on the next and soon after he came to his senses.

"Good morning, Doctor LaGrew." Quatre stated, shaking hands with the physician.

"Ah yes! It's a beautiful one isn't it?" The doctor animatedly expressed.

"I see you've brought you're companions along," Quatre graciously smiled at the duo seated to either side of the standing doctor, "It's very nice to see you two as well." Politely givibing a gentle bow, either girl sat when the pilot motioned towards the seats. The other agents had already taken their designated spaces athwart the regal business table as the meeting began.

Words were congenial as the doctor slid a file containing documentation that looked like an entire pot of coffee had been spilt over the paperwork, but nonetheless these had all of the correct date stamps for OZ and the Romefeller Federation. Doctor LaGrew elucidated the entire workings of the "new" OZ and the Romefeller family, discussing Catalonia's treatment of the crew and how they used blackmail to keep certain people in place until they began terminating lives permanently.

"Doctor LaGrew," Trowa began, "I'm sure you're aware that we've read your file-" looking down at the documentation he continured to speak, "There are some definitive plot holes in your story, I mean no transgression, but if you wouldn't care to explain why we should openly give you our trust." The light in the elderly man's eyes grew dim, sadness creeping into the doctor's eyes. She didn't need to turn her head to see this, she could feel the air grow tense as he tried to grasp for words.

"OAM is looking for a way to manipulate people via a new system that Doctor LaGrew created. This innovative program is exceptionally potent to the human brain and if the minds are weak, it will be a dominant factor in the real world." The Lavender eyed girl spoke for the first time, her voice was extremely soothing, like that of a song bird. Her lips parted again in speech, "OZ held Doctor LaGrew's wife and children as detainees in a prison like environment, creating a sense of urgency within him to complete and give OZ what they wanted, when they wanted it. OAM, the new OZ, found him following the termination of the first war between gundams, hoping to use him again as an intellectual weapon for the second coming." She very slightly bit her bottom lip as she tossed those wisteria-grown eyes over the pilots, hoping to see a reaction.

"He refused the demand," she stated rather flatly, "On the spot, they tortured his wife and kids until he agreed." As she spoke, her face no longer emoted, just a blank slate. Her slim shoulders rise and fell with a silent sigh, "Promptly subsequent to Doctor LaGrew signing the contract, OAM slaughtered his family in plain sight." Quatre opened his mouth immediately following this.

"Doctor LaGrew, we are very sorry for your loss."

"He is not looking for sympathy, he just simply wants to do the right thing." Lavender eyes locked with Prussian blues as she continued, "OAM needs to be taken down, immediately, before they open Pandora's box and find out exactly why this system should not be taken lightly. The program that Doctor LaGrew has created has inundated his life and he takes a lot of pride in it, albeit destructive." She placed a palm flush on the table, demeanor still calm. The shorter girl grasped the doctor by the elbow and wrist as they both stood and walked out, the doctor was obviously wrecked with emotions. Her lashes lowered at the shorter girl in knowing.

"What will happen if it's-" Quatre began, following their exit, before she cut him off.

"It will turn your average Joe into a steroidal G.I. Joe physically; mentally, he will be missing. No conscience. No emotions. The only thing on his mind is to terminate the life residing next to him." Her voice was still so calm, she reached tapped the table lightly as she finished, "Doctor LaGrew created us. OAM created this-" she opened up her green file, and pulled photo after photo containing death scene after death scene.

"What happened here?" Duo questioned as the photos were spread on the table.

"This is how they kill, Agent Maxwell." she disclosed.

"This is just a little girl though…" the braided pilot stated to himself, holding a picture of a little girl – glass lay, shattered around the tiny child, her vivid green eyes were open, huge shards of glass punctured into the skin on her face and neck. The pink dress she donned, was torn and crimson patterned her hair bow. The grenade lay forgone, by one little hand and her mouth was caught in a silent screech, blood seeping out of her left leg, which looked like it had been shredded by heavy machinery.

"The system doesn't discriminate." Reaching behind her, she languidly pulled her ash blonde hair across her shoulders over her left shoulder and watched as the agents glossed over each photo, some quicker than others. So many photographs, so many different people, so much blood had been spilt.

"Did the program kill all of these people?" Concern laced Trowa's voice only receiving an affirming 'mm' from the girl's lips.

"I don't understand..." Quatre started, "How could people do this to themselves?"

"OAM holds lives at ransom; no one signs up for this. They are going to pit human against human in a battle til death situation if they keep going at the rate they have been. Keep in mind, this is not their main objective though. This is mere uncharted side effects that have gone AWOL; the goal of their end game is to create a perfect soldier."

"You said Dr. LaGrew created you." Wufei said, suddenly talkative.

"Yes, Agent Chang." She commented, her pink lips pursed then relaxed.

"Were you apart of this 'progam'?" Wufei was instantly irritated that she didn't give light to more information.

"We were, yes." She started, "It's an injection based upon the components of gundanium along with endogenous peptides and dynorphins, creating a medical phenomenon Dr. LaGrew has coined as, Cohesive Receptivity."

"Gundanium?!" Duo shouted, "You're saying you have a tiny gundam in you?!" She straightened her spine and pushed back her shoulders, eyeing the pilot while he kept shouting about gundanium being lethal to humans. Tanned, lengthy fingers tapped the table lightly again, as she waited for the charade to come to a close. The blonde pilot was in shock, she could tell, she knew much more about them than, she was sure, they cared to know.

"It's like a medicinal form of the Zero system." Heero stated.

"Yes, Agent Yuy."

"This is bad." Quatre's eyes were glued to the table as he spoke, "If they get ahold of this-"

"They already have it in their possession, Agent Winner." Lavender flashed before his, manicured nails clicking over the wood grain as she drew an imaginary circle into the table, "What they don't have is the information on how to utilize people who have it in their anatomical systems. Most humans either commit suicide or expire from overindulging on the hypothetical treatment."

"How many have survived?" Quatre asked.

"2."

"Yourself and your friend then?"

"Yes, Agent Barton."

"How do you know that?" The Asian agent physically showed her his incredulity in her as he rose from his seat, chair flying against the wall.

"Xero doesn't bond with male DNA, it needs two X chromosomes to cohabitate."

"But what about a male who has an extra X chromosome?" Quatre asked, bittersweet fear pressing against the forefront of his mind as his memories of the Zero system flickered.

"Unstable DNA will not create a good host for Xero." Open palms attempted to reason with him.

"You talk like these people are being preyed on by this injection." Prussian blue tried to stab holes into her theory.

"They are. Xero is an extremely invasive compound and once it is introduced into the living organism's bloodstream you must eliminate the host completely to do away with it. No radiation, surgery, or homeopathic medicine will halt it." Her fashionable white pant suit was beginning to overtake the business meeting as the gundam pilots all sat there in a stupor.

"I know this is a lot to take," pity shown in her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip again before speaking, "but I know Dr. LaGrew would like to show you how it works with a well meshed computer." Folding her hands over one another, lashes opened on the Winner heir. "We still have time before they figure the Xero system out; but we need you to see this first hand."

She was begging.

The look in her wisteria eyes.

It was desperation.

Quatre held her wanting gaze just a moment longer before placing his hands in his lap. Biting the inside of his cheek, knowing he had no choice, knowing the others wanted this new OZ to be taken down, he had to agree. He looked to the other pilots before they all verbally signed on to this mission.

"This OAM group, they haven't said anything about their existence yet but we do know they exist." Trowa piped up.

"When they do claim subsistence; justice will reign upon them." Wufei said, the photos of children turned over in his mind, etched in memory.

"I can only imagine what they have in store for us." Quatre's head fell in his hands.

"Mission." Odium dripped from Heero's lips, "Terminate OAM."

* * *

 **I still haven't given them a name besides "O" from the first chapter - I KNOW - just kinda stick with the story the best you can and follow along. Also shortly after posting this, I'm changing this story's rating to M due to violent nature and then for potential scenes about to arise.**

 **Just. To. Be. Safe.**

 **But otherwise, let me know what y'all think (aka if you like it, I'll kick it up a notch/keep writing OR if not, lemme know so I can trash it). I know the plotline is a little out there but it's in my head lol I needed to get it out before I started obsessing over it. I hope everyone enjoyed it! With that, I'll leave y'all to it!  
**

 **Don't forget to love someone today!**

 **Goodnight**


End file.
